


December 2018

by dkskji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkskji/pseuds/dkskji
Summary: Siguro nga ganito talaga, may mga taong darating sa buhay mo na kahit gaano mo sya matagal nakasama darating din ang araw na maghihiwalay kayo.





	December 2018

**Author's Note:**

> KYUNGSOO! PATAWARIN MO KO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 

 

JANUARY 2020

Tinaggal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin at hinilot ang kanyang sentido dahil sa sobrang daming trabaho OT nanaman kase sya, madaming naiwang trabaho dahil sa nagdaang Pasko at Bagong Taon.

Napabuntong hininga sya ng Makita ang oras. 9PM na, anong oras nanaman pala sya makakauwi.

_Calling….._

_BAEKHYUN PARK_

“Bakla!!!!!!!!” Inilayo ni Kyungsoo ang tenga nya sa cellphone.

“Napaka ingay ng bunganga mo Baek punyeta.”

“Init ng ulo mo ‘te! Anyway, Advance HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Gusto ko ako ang unang babati sayo.” Napatulala sya. Nakalimutan nya na birthday nap ala nya bukas.

“A-ahhh… Salamat Baek. Ikaw naman palaging nauuna e.” Tahimik ang linya.

“Aba teka asan ka na ba? Uminom tayo Bakla! Wag ka na pumasok bukas!”

“Titignan ko. Pauwi pa lang ako.”

“Sige, itext mo ko utang na loob. Puro ka OT. Sige na bye.” Nang maibaba ni Baekhyun ang linya ay naghanda na sya upang pumunta sa condo nito. Kailangan nya ng alak ngayon.

 

Nakasakay na sya papunta sa condo ng mga Park. Isinaksak nya nag kanyang earphone at sumandal.

 

 

_DECEMBER 2018_

_“Kyungsoo….”_

_Masiglang sinalubong ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nobyo na nasa pintuan pa ng kanilang condo._

_“BABE!!! Bakit ang tagal mo? Kanina pa kita inaantay, nakaready na to oh” Tinuro nya ang kaniyang laptop na papanooran nila at ang mga snacks na paborito nila._

_“Kyungsoo….” Kyungsoo nanaman? Bakit hindi Baby or babe?_

_“Kyungsoo ka ng Kyungsoo. Ano problema?” Sinubukan nya na maging masigla kaya inalog alog nya ito habang humahagikgik._

_“Tama na, nahihilo ako.” Inalis ng kanyang nobyo ang kamay nya sa braso neto._

_“Ano ba yun? May problema ba? Masama ba pakiramdam mo?”_

_“Wala.” Tipid itong ngumiti sa kanya._

_Pagod na sya e. Pagod na pagod na pero kumakapit pa rin sya. Alam na nya. Matagal na niyang alam na hindi na sya. Hindi na sya kase may iba na. Putangina._

_“Kyungsoo, alam kong alam mo na.”_

_Tumalikod sya sa nobyo nya. Na nobyo na ng iba. Ayaw nya na makita sya netong bumagsak._

_“Ang alin?” Tumayo sya at pumunta sa kusina. Punyeta kailangan nya uminom ng tubig para marami siyang iluluha._

_“Kyungsoo naman, bakit hindi mo sinabe?” Iniharap sya ng nobyo nya na nobyo na ng iba._

_“Kailangan ba ako pa magsabi sayo?”_

_Tinignan nya ito, diretso, hindi kumukurap. Inaasahan na nya ito._

_“Ako pa pala dapat magsabi sayo. JONGIN, NAKITA KITA KASAMA MO YUNG KATRABAHO MO. JONGIN NAKITA KO KAYONG MAGKAHAWAK KAMAY. JONGIN NAKITA KONG HINALIKAN MO SYA. JONGIN NALAMAN KONG PINAKILALA MO NA SYA SA IBA MONG KAIBIGAN. JONGIN DINALA MO NA PALA SYA SA BAHAY NYO. JONGIN GUSTO MO PA LANG MAGKA ANAK AT AYAW MO NA PURO ASO LANG”_

_“Kyungsoo….” Hinawakan nito ang kamay nya na inalis naman nya agad. Hahawak pa punyeta._

_“Ano puro Kyungsoo ka na lang? Ano bang kasalanan ko Jongin? Hindi ko ba deserve yung explanation mo? Ang daya mo naman kase. Kase ikaw sasaktan mo lang ako tapos pagka break natin masaya ka e paano naman ako? Sasaktan mo ako tapos pagka nagbreak tayo nganga ako.”_

_“Im sorry, Kyungsoo……” Sinusubukan ni Jongin na punasan ang luha nya._

_“Wag… wag mo punasan yung luha ko. Hayaan mo lang yan jan”_

_“Kyungsoo hindi mo lang alam kung gaano ko na katagal gustong sabihin sayo, maniwala ka.”_

_“O bakit hindi mo sinabe agad gusto mo naman pala. Kase Jongin, ang sakit sakit na itinago mo pa sakin to, na uuwi ka dito na parang wala lang. Na okay lang sayo na mukha akong tanga.” Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo at napaupo na sya sa sahig habang umiiyak, humahagulgol._

_“Akala ko kaya ko pa e, sabe ko ‘baka naguguluhan lang sya’ ‘Na babalik sya’ ‘Na mahal pa nya ko’ umasa ako Jongin, pinanghawakan ko lahat ng ipinangako mo sakin.”_

_“Patawarin mo ko Kyungsoo… hindi ko sinasadya. Pag gising ko, mahal ko na sya.”_

_“Pero sinasadya mo na itago sakin. Tatanggapin ko naman lahat Jongin. Hindi mo na ko mahal? Hihiwalayan mo ko? TATANGGAPIN KO LAHAT YUN KASE ALAM KONG TALO NA KO. Pero hindi, hinayaan mo lang na maipon lahat ng sakit. Tangina ang sakit sakit”_

_Tumayo na si Kyungsoo, pinunasan nya ang luha nya at pumasok sa kwarto nila. Kwarto ni Jongin. Sinimulan niyang iempake ang kanyang mga damit. Oo aalis sya, hindi naman kanya yung condo._

_“Kyungsoo anong gianagwa mo?” Tanong ng nobyo nya na nobyo na ng iba._

_“Nageempake na ko, condo mo to Jongin kaya ako ang aalis.”_

_“Kyungsoo alam kong wala kang matutuluyan pwede namang ikaw na muna dito.”_

_“Hindi na, at tsaka may pwede akong tuluyan. May mga kaibigan ako Jongin.”_

_Umupo lang si Jongin sa may kama habang tinitignan si Kyungsoo na magligpit._

_“Kukuhain ko na lang sa susunod yung iba.” Inabot nya ang susi kay Jongin. “Yung mga nasa ref…” Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. “….sayo na lahat yun.”_

_“Akin na, ako na magbubuhat.” Kinukuha ni Jongin ang gamit nya._

_“Ako na. kaya ko naman.” Tahimik nanaman. “Aalis na ko.”_

_Pagkasara nya ng pinto alam nya, alam nya sa sarili nya na……_

_…..wala syang matutuluyan._

JANUARY 2020

*Condo ni Park at ng feeling Park*

“BAKLAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!”

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pinto ay bunganga agad ni Baek ang bumungad sa kanya, niyakap sya neto at inalog alog.

“Thank you thank you….”

“Happy Birthday Soo!”

“Happy Birthday baby Soo!”

Bati sa kanya ng kaniyang mga kaibigan na sila Junmyeon, Jongdae at Chanyeol.

 

Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay sya ring pagbagsak ng kaniyang mga kaibigan. Si Junmyeon na lang ang natitira.

“Kamusta ka na? Madalang ka naming makita. Puro ka kase OT”

“Hmmmm okay naman ako, kailangan mag OT e”

“O baka naman para madistract ka”

“Wag na natin pag usapan yun” Tumawa sya ng mahina

“Alam mo namang makikinig kami, isang taon na Kyungsoo. Pero sige lang, take your time. Nandito lang kami para sayo”

Ngumiti sya sa kaibigan at tinuloy nila ang pag ubos sa alak.

 

 

3AM (Challenge chos)

“Oo nga pala… may kaibigan ako” Ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Junmyeon

“Nako… alam ko na yan. Sinasabe ko na sayo ng maaga, A-Y-O-K-O.”

“Di mo pa naman namemeet e, dali na! Mabait to, gwapo, DOKTOR!”

“Last na ipinakilala mo sakin, PALPAL Junmyeon kaya it’s a no, ayoko.”

“Please? Last na to. PLEASE?”

Tinitignan nya ito, parang kuneho talaga. Pero mukha talagang anghel ang kabigan nya kaya nagustuhan ni Yixing.

“Oo na. Last na ‘to ah? Tapos ayoko na.”

“Yessssss! Oo promise last na to. Kim Seonho, remember that name. Ibibigay ko din sa kanya ang number mo.”

 

 

 

 

Nakita na nya sa picture si Seonho at masasabi niyang gwapo talaga ito at mukhang mabait. Nagkatext na rin sila.

 

_Calling…._

_Seonho Kim_

_“Nandito na ko, nasan ka na?” Napangiti si Kyungsoo, ang gwapo ng boses._

_“Nasa loob na ko ng restaurant. Kinakaway ko kamay ko”_

_“Nakita na kita”_

Tumayo si Kyumgsoo upang salubungin si Seonho.

“Hi….”

“Hi….”

Sabay nilang sabi at napatawa silang pareho.

 

Siguro nga ganito talaga, may mga taong darating sa buhay mo na kahit gaano mo sya matagal nakasama darating din ang araw na maghihiwalay kayo.


End file.
